Rebel Beyond Control
by Twi.Dazzel.Me.Fan.1918
Summary: Rebellious teens Jacob,Bella,Rosalie and Jessica are best friends they love to party but hate school except the fact that is there sophomore year.When Bella meets Edward can their friendship b in jeopardy and one life changed forever


Rebel Beyond Control Capter 1 Ugh school,not ready BPOV It was the first day before I was staring my soft-more year of high-school.

I was on my way to the gas station to buy some cigarettes, I had already smoked almost a whole pack today,I had three left.

I pulled out my money and my fake Id from my back pocket to make sure I had my fake Id and my money.

"Yep it's all here I have fifty dollars and my Id." I said to myself.

My Id read 18 and that my name was Cameran Elizebeth. I was almost to the gas station. I didn't live but a few blocks from the station.

I turned the last corner and now in my view was Evan's convenient store.

I walked through the parking lot the over to the door. I walked inside and over to the counter. "I need two pack's of Marlboro's please?" I asked.

"Um, I'm going to need to see some Id please." The woman asked the turned to get the cigeretts. "Ya sure." I answerd then pulling out my Id along with my money. I laid the Id on the counter then slid it over to her .

While I waited I though, "Ugh I wish Evan worked here today, he always knew the real me but pretend I was the woman in the Id." I thought but was interrupted. "That will be 8.50 please?" She handed over my Id and gave her a 10.

She gave me my change and my cigerats. "Thanks." I muddered before turning to walk away.

I began my walk home when I was distracted by a voice. "Hey Bella, wait up." A voice called from behind. It turned to look and there was my best friend Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Not much, can I have a cigarette?" She asked with her hand out.

"yeah sure I just bought 2 new pack's." I answered handing her one.

"Thanks this is much needed she laughed. she lit her cigarette the took a drag. "no problem." I smiled again.

"So what are you up to today?" Rosalie asked

"Oh I don't know I might go over to Jessica's if she is home, what about you?" I asked looking at her as we walked down the street.

"Probably do what ever you do." She answered

"I can't believe it Bella we start our softmore year tomorrow, We get our license this year what does Alice think? My parents said I have grown to fast." She questioned.

"Oh Alice, she told me that she is going to teach me so Charlie doesn't have to, she says the same about me." I laughed as we were almost home.

"I'm going to go call Jessica?" I asked as we walked into the yard.

"Ya sure why not." She answered throwing down her cigarette the stepping on it to put it out.

We walked through the front door, "Hey sis I'm home and I have Rosalie with me." I shouted upstairs as we walked into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" I offered. "Ya sure." Se answered. "What do you have?" reaching to get a glass out of the cabinet. "Coke,Pepsi,, and Tea." I aswerd opening the fridge.

"I'll have a Coke." She replied getting some ice out of the door. I pulled out her Coke, then handed it to her. "here you go." I said then pulling out a for me. "Thanks" She replied. I op-ended my can then poured it into my cup.

"Let's go call Jessica." I said sitting my glass down the we turned for the upsatiars. "okay." Rosalie said right behind me.

We had reached the top of the stairs before I walked into my room Alice came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bell's." Walking torwards her room in a towel.

"Oh hey sis, what are you doing?" I asked as I op-ended the door to my room.

"Just getting ready to go out with Angela and Eric later, what about you?" She answered with a frown.

"Might go over to Jessica'slater if she is home." I answerd with a smile

"Okay well make sure you are home by 11." She pleaded "Ya sure." I answered without a care. I never listen to Charlie but I do some time's Alice.

"Don't get in to much trouble tonight, call me if you need a ride home." She added. "Okay thanks." I answered "Well I need to go get ready, we are leaving in 15 minutes." Alice said going to her room. Then we turned to go to my room.

I went straight to my phone on my bedside table. I dialed her number and Rosalie sat on my bed.

The phone rang twice before she answered "Hello?" she answered. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked in a bored voice. "Nothing want to come over?" She aswerd happily. "Ya sure will be over shortly." I said "Okay see you in a bit." Jess answered then hug up the phone.

"She is home want to go to her house?" I asked Rosalie. "Sure why not, if we don't we will be here all night doing nothing anyway." She said putting her hands up.

I slipped on a different jacket because my other one was wet from the slow raine drizzle we had today. We walked out of my room, and began down the stairs.

"Wait, maybe Alice will take us, it's just a block, and I don't want to get wet again." I told Rosalie then turned to o up to Alice's room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called through the door. I grabbed the door knob to open it. Alice was putting on her make-up.

"Hey sis you almost done?" I asked as she put a little blush on. "Ya." She answered throwing down her make-up on the desk.

"Do you have a little extra time to drop us off at Jessica's?" I asked hoping she would.

"It's raining again and I don't want to get wet." I added. "Yes sure it's just a block, and besides I'm ten minutes early." She answered without a problem. "Great thanks we will go wait in the car." I told her then turned to go down stairs to go sit in the porch.

"I'll be right down." She yelled. "Okay" Rosalie answerd for me.

We reached down the bottom of the the stairs then we turned for the door.

We reached the porsh. I opened the door to Alice's yellow car. Rosalie climbed in first into the tiny backseat then I slid into the passenger seat.

We waited in silence until Alice came out. She walked over to the car then opened the door handle then then slid into the leather interior, behind the wheel into the drivers seat.

"Thanks for takeing us Alice, It's raining agian today." I said as she backed up the car, backed it out of the driveways, then pulled it onto the street.

We drove down the street then Alice pulled the car in font of Jessica's house. "Thanks for the ride sis, see you tonight."I smiled then hugged her bye. "Like I said if you need a ride call me I will come pick you up. hey and don't get in trouble tonight."Alice said with her serious look.

"Okay,okay, it won't be that much." I promised her . "That's my sis." She smiled "Same goes for you to Rosalie." She said pointing her finger to the backseat. "Okay." Rosalie and I promised again. I opened my door to step out. "Bye sis thanks for the ride again." I said again then shut the door. She waved then drove off.

We turned to go inside to see Jessica.

"Hey I wonder where Jess's parents are, I don't see there car?" Rosalie questioned. "That's a good question, all well her parents don't care if we visit anyway." I answered as we reached the front door and walked in. "Jessica we are hear." I shouted.

"Oh hey you two." She said coming in from the kitchen with a glass of Coke in hand. "What are you up to , my parents are out of town for the week, my dad had some business meeting and my mom wanted to get out of the house so she went with him." She said with such a wide grin.

"Jess that is awesome." Rosalie screached. "I know were everything is." Jess said so happy clapping her hands.

"Omg we are going to have so much fun." I said with some ideas on mind. They both nodded there heads in agreement.

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "What are you waiting for?" Jessica asked with excitement. "Oh Wait, I have a phone call, go on, I'll be there in a minute." I told them reaching for my phone. They headed for the kitchen.

"Um.. Hello?" I answered waiting for the reply on the other end. "Did you order pizza?" I guy teased on the other end. "No, what do you want Evan?" I asked. "It's not Evan it's Jake. What are you up to?" He laughed. "Oh sorry Jake thought you were Evan, been thinking about him alot lately." I said running my hand through my hair. "It's okay." Jake answered. "Oh and getting ready to start drinking with my friends want to join?" I offered. "What do you have first?" He asked. "Not sure let me go see."I said walking into the kitchen as Jessica put out a big bottle of Vodka, Tequella, Jose Querevo, and some Crown and Coke. I read off. "Tequila my favorite, I'll be over shortly." Jake said before he hung up the phone. "Jess, this going to be so much fun Jacob is coming." I told her with my energetic voice. "What, oh my gosh, no way, my crush is coming." She shouted. Rosalie and I look at each other. "Ew, Jake is so ugly." Rosalie said then made a disgusted face. I nodded my head in agreement!

"I hope he like's me."Jessica screeched.

"He is desperate you know, he keeps trying to go out with me, but it's not going to happen." I laughed then rolled my eyes.

"Ugh." Jessica hugged.

Jessica walked into the kitchen to the cabinets to get out four glasses. "You guys can go ahead, I'm going to wait for Jakie Poo." She said in her cute tone with a smile.

"You already have a nickname for him, Oh my gosh."I said as I rolled my eyes again. " I might as well wait." I said sitting at the table. We sat and waited in silence and our bodies filled with excitement.

We sat and smoked a ciggerate while we waited for Jake's arrival.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Jacob finally arrived. When Jessica heard Jacob pull into the driveway she let out a big scream that made my ears ring.

"Well Jake's here." Rosalie said. Jessica heard for the door to greet Jacob. "Wow, she seems a little obsessed." I let out a laugh before I turned to follow her. "I heard that." Jessica said as she reached the door. "Oops."Rosalie said.

"Come in Jake join our party." Jessica greeted in her flirty tone and the grabbed Jacob in a tight hug.

"Hey Jess, how's it going? Your um squeezing me to tight." Jacob managed to let out breathlessly.

"You ready for one hell of a party?" I asked so excited.

"Hell ya lets get this party on a roll" Jacob shouted. The we all headed for the kitchen.

"Wanna order some pizza?" Jake offered.

"Yeah, sure pepperoni is cool with me." Jessica was the first to answer. "Peperoni is cool." I agreed "Same here."Rosalie answered.

"Great, I can get mager's discount, Sam's the manager at Pizza Express in town." He began dialing the number.

We waited while he ordered. "Give me one extra large peperoni pizza please." He said "Okay thanks bye." He hung up the phone. "It will be here in about 15 minutes." He said looking up at Jessica with a flirt look on his face.

"Well what can we do until the pizza gets here?" Rosalie asked with a bored look on his face. "Let's play a game." I suggested. "Okay like truth or dare?" Jessica teased. "Fine with me." Jacob answered.

"This should be interesting." I wispered to Rosalie.

"Okay I'll start it." I said through all the giggles. "I dare you Jake to kiss Jessica." I said jokingly not expecting him to do it. Then Rosalie and I let out a giggle.

Before I knew it Jacob had Jessica pinned down on the floor french kissing her. "EW" Rosalie and I said at the same time. Then we were interrupted by a knock at the front door. "Pizza's here." I shouted to Jake and Jessica trying to break up there moment, then Jake poked his head up. "Oh yeah the pizza is here." He said moving his body off of Jessica's . A few more knocks came from the door before he got there with Rosalie and I hot on his heels. He opened the door and there stood Seth.

"That will be eight even." Seth said. "Seth." Rosalie and I shouted at the same time. "Oh hello, Bella and Rosalie." He smiled and waved. "I didn't know you worked as a pizza boy?" Rosalie said trying to make it a complement but came out as an insult. "oh, thanks." Seth said offended. "Just got this job today." Seth smiled with pride. "Only job I could find that would hire." He nodded than took the pizza out of the career and then handed it to Jake. "I'll catch up with you all later." He said turning to walk away and winked at Rosalie. "Bye." I shouted then turned to go eat my pizza to start the party.

Rosalie and I walked in front of Jake as he shut the door. We all walked back into the living room to eat. Jake sat down the pizza and Jessica was the first her piece. I began to pour mine and Rosalie's drink it was a mix of Vodka and arange juice, I poured have Vodka and have juice then I handed it to her. "Thanks." Rosalie said then taking a bite of her pizza.

I got two lices of pizza and began eating. We all sat in silience while we ate for a few moments.

"I would like to propose a toast to our soft-more year." I said breaking the silence, then I held up my glass. "To our soft-more year." Everyone joined there glasses in the air to mine. "Yo our soft-more year." Everyone said together than took a drink. We all finished our pizza but continued to drink.

Rosalie and I still had the same drink vodka and juice,Jessica had the crown and coke, and Jake had the Tequila. By the time we had all finished our pizza Jake had downed 7 shots of Tequila.

"Jake your so going to be drunk first." Rosalie teased. "I know, but that's what I'm here for right." He laughed then downed another shot. I was down to a half of glass on my drink now.

"Want to play a game?" Rosalie offered. "Sure." Jessica replied with an energetic voice.

"Okay how does it go?" Jake asked getting out of his chair.

"We sit in a circle with our drinks, whoever says stop, the person walking has to take of drink of that persons drink." Rosalie explained. "Okay, Rose, me and you have played this before with Mike and Leah." I said remembering that night at Mike's house."Wow, now that was a night." I said laughing.

"Okay sounds great let's go play that game." Jessica said filling up her glass. "Whoever gets drunk first wins." I added. "Um whats the prize?" Jake questioned curiously. "It's just a game." I answered. "Let's go." Jessica chanted. We all got up and went to go into the living room to sit in a circle.

"Who is going first?" Rosalie questioned. Jessica jumped up. "I'll go." She began to walk around the circle we had formed. "Stop." Jake called first. She walked to the left side of him, and took a drink. She began to walk again. "Stop." Rosalie called. She stopped took a drink then began to walk again, Jessica walked around the circle two more times before I called. :"Stop." I called, I held up my glass for her to take a drink. "Okay." Rosalie said. "Now it's someone else's turn." Rosalie added. Jacob stood up then stumbled over a little. "Just a little off." Jake said then sat his glass down than began to walk around the circle."Stop." Of course Jessica had to call it first in her flirty tone as Jake took a drink, then he began to walk again. He passed me than Rosalie. "Stop." Jessica called again, he about fell on her this time, but managed to catch himself before falling on top of her. He took a drink than walked again.

"I think Jacob is in the lead with 11 shots of Tequella and 2 big drinks of crown and coke." I joked. "Come on fair is fair." Jake said witha stumbeled walk.

"Stop." Rosalie called then held up her glass for him to take a drink. "Stop." Jessica laughed then held up her glass for him to take a drink. Jacob stood there and finished off her glass of crown and coke. "Okay give it back right now." Jessica screeched holding up her glass. "Hey not fair you drank it all pig." She laughed."Go get me more now." Jessica told him, then handed him her glass so he could go refill it. We all laughed as we watched a clumsy Jake fill the glass with crown and coke and then walked over to now join us in our circle again.

"Who is next?" Jessica asked as she took her glass from Jake. "I'll go." I offered getting up off the floor. I walked around I walked around once before anyone called stop. "Stop." Rosalie called then holding up her glass for me to take a drink. I tipped the glass up, then handed it back to her. I walked again and Jake was the next to call out. "Stop" Jake said holding up his glass. "Okay." I said before tipping his glass of Tequila up that was very strong. I tipped it up than began drinking. I shook my head than made a sour face."Wow, that's strong, no wonder your almost drunk." As I turned to walk almost a whole circle before Jessica called it. "Stop." Jessica called so I could take a drink. Crown and Coke my other favorite. I tipped the glass and began to drink. "Not you too." Jessica said then downed her head. "No, Jess I did not drink it all I left you half a glass, what can I say, I like it." I said then skipping over to go take my seat. "Your up last Rosalie." I called then she got up. "Go." I encouraged her. She began to walk around. "Stop." Jake called first. Taking the cup right out of his hand she drank what I had just drank strong taste of Tequila. She had just made the same face I did. I let a laugh escape at her reaction."Wow Jake." She said then handed the up back to Jake, then began to walk again. She walked in behind me then walked on."Stop Jessica called then handed her cup to Rosalie. She took a drink then walked over to me and put her hand out for my glass, I handed it to her to take a drink, then she took her seat beside me.

"Now what do we do, everyone has had a turn."Jessica questioned putting her hands up."Well we can all go again."Rosalie suggested."Or we can." Rosalie began."Have a chugging contest." I finished cutting her off."Was going to say do something else."Rosalie finished."How about we chug then do something else." Jake suggested."Okay." Rosalie,Jessica, and I agreed.

"How much do you have?" Rosalie asked looking at her glass then mine."Okay you have about as much as , Jessica what about you?" Rosalie looked at there glasses."We all have about the same amount."Rosalie said then held up her glass."Okay ready?"Rosalie asked as we all held up our glass as we were ready."Get set.....GO."We all started to drink as fast as we could push it down our thraots. When I had almost all mine down and I though I was in the lead,"DONE." Jake shouted, then I finished my glass second, then held my cup in the air with a open mouth, Rosalie finished then Jessica."How did I managed to get last." Jessica huffed. "Wow, Jake."Rosalie said."Let's go sit at the table." Jessica suggested."Let's play a game of cards and wait for time to pass." Rosalie added then we all began to get up. We all fell back over as we all reached our feet.

"Holy shit." Jessica laughed. I began to concentrate hard on getting back up. I rolled on to my hands and knees to help me get up. I pushed up with my hand then slowly making my way to my feet. I stumbled over a little but managed to catch myself. I stood as I watched my friends stumble and fall trying to get up. I began to sway not being able to hold my position. I let out a giggle as at the sight of all my friends struggling to get up. Jessica was next to her feet after me. Rosalie and Jacob was struggling to get up. "I'll help you up Rosalie."I tried to walk over to her but was more of a stumble. I grabbed her hand she began to try and pull up herself but I fell on top of her. I was laying on Rosalie laughing so hard tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. I look over and Jessica was trying to help Jake up who was twice Jessica's size with his very muscular body, Jessica fell on top of Jake. "Okay, or maybe we can just lay in the floor for a while." Rosalie suggested. "Ya because it doesn't look like we will be going anywhere else." Jessica agreed.

I still layed on top of Rosalie and Jessica was still laying on top of Jake, we waited then decided to try again.

I moved over to the couch to get up and managed to get up, so Rosalie decided to try the same. Jake and Jessica still layed in the floor but were now kissing. So Rosalie and I some how managed to stumble our way to the kitchen.

Jake and Jessica was still laying in the living room having there little make-out session. "I'm going to call Alice to let her know we shall be needing a ride home, you can stay at my house tonight." I said then dialing her number. The phone rang three times, "Hello." Alice answered. "Hey sis, I know its kind of early, but I need a ride home later, Oh and Rosalie will be staying with me tonight, we are both a little drunk right now." I told her afraid of what her replay maybe. I had almost fell out of my chair.

"Early Bella, it is nine thirty." Alice said in her upset voice. I heard a few laughs coming from the background assuming it was because of me. "Okay, I will be there soon, I am getting ready to head home anyway I will pick you to up on my way." She said with a blank voice.

"Oh and sis, don't tell dad about what happen and why Rosalie is with me okay?" I begged.

"Okay, but I never do and you know that."Alice answered.

"See you soon." The I hung up the phone.

I heard Jake and Jessica go into the bedroom."Alright, I guess they are okay." Rosalie said shrugging her shoulders.

Rosalie and I sat at the table laughing at nothing and waiting for Alice to get here. While we waited we heard moans come from the bedroom. I turned to look at Rosalie with the sight of shock on our faces. Rosalie began to laugh then I had to join in because the moans would just get louder. We sat at the table trying to drown out the sound, but it was just to disturbing.

Rosalie and I sat at the table just drinkng, maybe this will take it away. "Ugh, please make it go away."I groaned, then drank to shots of Tequella.I sat there for a little while bored.

*BANG* I jumped a the sound that came from the bedroom. :Wow, they sound like they are tearing down the walls." I said with raised eyebrows they laughed.

"Wanna race?" I teased Rosalie

"With what?"She asked with a smile.

"Shots of tequila."I teased again.

"Yeah sure let me get a shot glass." As we both got up and stumbled over to get a shot glass out of the cabinet. We walked over to sit back down, as we both almost fell down.I poured the Tequila in both glasses. "Okay are you ready?" I asked with a smile, then placing the very tiny glass in my hand.

"Yes let's go." Rosalie chanted.

"Okay, we take as many shots as we can handle, Get ready,get set,GO." I had began the race. I had downed my first shot so easy then poured my next, then I slammed it down. I poured my third shot, then tipped the glass to drink it down. I poured my next one then put my hand over my stomach as I felt the ahchol hit my stomach. But I was not going to let it slow me down, I continued, I slammed my cup down on the table to pour my next one. I tipped up my glass and swallowed it all at once. I made a sour face but pured my sixth glass, I drank it than sat it on the table.

"Okay, okay that is enough for me." I said as I put my hand to my head. "How many did you have?" I asked as Rosalie held her stomach. "I had six, I think you win."I laughed as she got up to do a victory dance but tripped over her own two feet.

"I'll help you up again." I said but fell over again. "Okay, maybe not." I said as I looked over to Rosalie who was trying her damndest to get up. "Ugh." I chanted, but all I could do was laugh. So I followed Rosalie.

"Were are we going?" I asked as we were crawling. "To go see what Jake and Jessica are doing?" She answered as we were still crawling. "You two." Rosalie shouted pulling up on the covers and then climbed into to bed with them, so I followed.

I used the bed to pull myself upthen threw my leg onto the bed. I threw myself onto Jake, and Rosalie was laying on the side of Jessica.


End file.
